


Deal of a Lifetime

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009), Transformers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty, meet talking car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal of a Lifetime

"No one in the world will believe me." Letty kept staring at the Lotus Evora with its yellow flames along the deep red paint job.

"There are some who would. I hear several of my friends made out nice for themselves in Mission City."

"Can you not talk to me while I'm having my breakdown over here?" The saucy racing woman tried to glare at the car, but she got sucked back into the sleek lines.

"I promise I can beat any of the cars you put me up against..." the Evora promised her, and verses about Satan crossed her mind.

"You got a deal, Hot Rod. You let me race you, and I help you find these...Decepticons...you say are in L.A."


End file.
